


Treasure Trail

by iceprinceloki



Series: Stress Relief [30]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Good Parent John, Puberty, Treasure Trail, Young Dean, Young Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:18:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6883165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceprinceloki/pseuds/iceprinceloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean get's injured on a hunt and John helps him bath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treasure Trail

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by bunni boo!

bunni boo on Stress Relief 8 hours ago  
Think you can do another one where the boys get hurt? Perhaps Dean this time, not sure what type of the injury he should have but, maybe John helps to help him bathe, and dean just happens to be going through the start of puberty. So he's covering his crotch as john helps him and finally john tells him it's nothing he hasn't seen before. So Dean give in and stops covering himself for John to see dean is starting to grow hair down there

 

The twelve year old didn’t know what hit him, he was sent rolling full tilt down a hill, crashing into trees and bushes as he went. John roared in anger and stabbed the beast who dared hurt his son, satisfaction flooded his system as the werewolf died.

Leaving the corpse where it fell, John ran down the slope and found Dean unconscious and bleeding.

“Dean! Oh my boy…..” He frowned worriedly, he had to get Dean to the hospital.

Carefully John put his arms under his boy and lifted him, ignoring the cry of pain he emitted. He rushed Dean back to the car and drove full speed to the hospital.

A broken arm and dislocated shoulder, both arms hurt, and a concussion. John had a hard time explaining it, but the doctors bought his story and -when Dean was fit- released the boy to his father’s custody.

Sam pounced on them the minute they entered the room.

“Dean! Are you okay?! Dad wouldn’t let me come see you!” The eight year old was frowning worriedly at Dean.

Dean grinned dopily and kicked Sam lightly in the shin. “Of course I’m fine Sammy! It’ll take more than a werewolf to take me out.”

John shook his head with a fond smile. “Sammy go run a bath for your brother would you?”

Sam gave John a sour look but did as he was told. John turned to Dean and slowly guided his son to the couch.

“Let me get your med’s sorted and then I help you wash up.” John said calmly, not noticing the awkward blush on Dean’s face.

John got all of Dean’s daily doses out and got a glass of water for the boy. Dean took his medicine without a fuss and John carefully took him to the bathroom where Sam was turning off the taps.

“Out you go Sammy, go watch TV or something.” John said calmly to his youngest.

Sam opened his mouth to protest but Dean interfered. “It’s okay Sammy! You guys go watch TV, I can handle it from here.”

Sam shut his mouth and sulked off. Dean looked expectantly at John and the older hunter gave Dean the same look.

“Strip Ace, I don’t need you passing out on me.” John said finally.

“I can wash myself sir.”

John snorted a laugh. “Oh yea? Lift your arm’s ninety degrees to your body.”

Dean struggled for a moment but couldn’t do it, he slumped in defeat and let John strip him. John carefully undressed him and put his clothes down neatly while Dean climbed into the bath. John began by soaping his son’s hair, and rinsing it out carefully, being mindful of the cast on his arm.

Dean was sitting with his legs closed and his uncovered hand over his crotch. John frowned at it but didn’t comment, until he needed Dean’s whole arm, and Dean wouldn’t lift his hand away.

“Ace you need to give me that hand so I can wash that arm.” John said lightly.

Dean looked up with a red face. “Just leave it sir, it’s just my arm, it won’t smell that bad if it doesn’t get washed.”

“Dean don’t argue, give me your hand.”

John looked sternly at Dean, the teenager blushed even hotter, and mumble a soft response that John barely caught.

“I don’t want you to be weird about it...”

Now John was perplexed, what could his boy possibly have done to himself? “It’s nothing I haven’t seen before Dean, give me your hand.”

Dean grudgingly lifted his hand and allowed John to clean his arm. John glanced down and smiled in understanding. His boy was well on his way to making a treasure trail, a fine patch of blond curls lay between his son’s legs, covering his growing balls and penis slightly. Dean made a sound of annoyance and shifted his legs up to cover himself again.

"Nice treasure trail." John commented with a playful smile.

Dean groaned. "Dad!"

John just smiled at his son and shook his head calmly. “I’m not gonna be weird about it, when other stuff happens I’ll be weird.”

Dean grimaced and shook his head in embarrassment. “Don’t talk about it, I don’t like it.”

“Yea I’ll bet you don’t….you know you can tell me about this stuff Ace? I won’t bite your head off for asking questions.” John looked expectantly at his son and waited for a reply.

Dean just nodded his head and mumbled a reply. “I know, I just don’t want to talk about it now.”

John nodded and pet Dean’s hair. “We’ll I’m here when you do want to talk about it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Accio Comments!


End file.
